


Sometime Around Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is suffocating me in the most loving way possible. The touches, the glances, the tension was killing me, drowning me in anxiety and shameless lust. My fear of being rejected chokes me, silencing my feelings to the back of my head. Jealousy mashes my stomach into dust, forcing me to suffer in the cacophony of my toiling mind. Was I looking to far into things? Or did she feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Airborne Toxic Event's "Sometime Around Midnight" and got incredibly inspired to write a deep, angsty fic. So here you have it!   
> Enjoy.

2 weeks.

2 weeks was all it took for Chloe Beale to enrapture me in her effortless perfection.

Her laugh, her smile, her hugs, her blissful ignorance all send me spiraling down into complete euphoria. I love Chloe Beale with all of my being.

Tonight, the Bellas have planned to hang out at this dingy old bar downtown. Chloe acquiesced me into attending the gathering with tickling fingers and cozy cuddles. I simply couldn’t resist her ridiculously cute pout and wandering hands.

Sometime around midnight, I arrive, strolling into the bar. I look for my friends in silence, wringing my hands together. I peer around the corner, hoping to catch sight of Chloe or even Aubrey. A pair of arms embrace me from behind, making my heart hiccup in shock.

“Shit!” I exclaim, jumping under the stranger’s touch.

“Calm down, Beck! It’s just me!” Chloe giggles, enveloping me in her arms once more. She nuzzles the crook of my neck and my skin tingles under her hot breath. My arms ghost her waist until she breaks away.

“Come on, let’s go find the girls.” Chloe smiles coyly, lacing her fingers in mine. I clench my jaw, hand burning under her touch. My heart flutters, threatening to bust my rib cage open. Chloe leads me to the bar, where we see the rest of our sisters. I nod my respectable hellos to each of them. Chloe throws her arms around Aubrey, gushing about how much she missed her.

I retire to a stool at the farthest end of the bar. I am left alone with my thoughts as the girls chat noisily about boys and school. My eyes drift to Chloe’s form, as they usually do. I examine her silently, sipping my new can of coke. I was sure not to drink, scared that I would profess my affections in drunken slurs later that night. Chloe’s hair glows like fire under the bar lights, water-falling over her shoulders and down her back.

She’s wearing a white dress that looked tight enough to rearrange her internal organs, but of course I wasn’t complaining. I drag my eyes down her curvy frame, mind aflame with shameful thoughts of her in compromising positions. The room lights up with her laugh, making me bite down furiously on my lip. She clutches her tonic like a cross, nursing it dry within minutes.

Memories capsize my thoughts, intensifying my nerves. I close my eyes, thinking about these past two weeks. From the moment Chloe intruded my shower, I knew she was something different. Over the past few weeks she’s grown more fond of me, holding my hand, placing random kiss on my cheeks, letting her hands linger on my thighs. If only she knew how crazy she made me.

She glances over at me, holding my gaze before snapping back to Stacie, who was begging her to dance. The band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while, and the piano’s melancholy soundtrack to Chloe’s smile. She kindly denies Stacie’s request and sways her way over to me.

“How are you feeling?” She asks, sweet enough to give me cavities.

“I’m fine,” I start, “enjoying the people watching and the solitude.” I say bitterly. Chloe reaches into my lap to retrieve my hand, squeezing it gently.

“Come dance with me,” Chloe purrs. My heart kicks against my chest, loudly demanding for release. I shake my head lightly, digressing my thoughts away from Chloe sighing my name in the same tone.

“I’ll join you later.” I reply weakly, snatching my hand away.

“As you wish.” Chloe says limply. She looks as if I just kicked her puppy and my stomach lurches with guilt.

“I will, I promise.” I affirm, swallowing more of my drink. Chloe nods, eyes boring into mine. Her blue orbs sparkle underneath the newly-colored lights, making my palms sweat. She bumps her nose against mine sweetly, closing her eyes slowly. She places a soft kiss on the corner off my mouth and bounces away as if it were nothing. I raise my brows, trying desperately to act as if I wasn’t yearning for more. Chloe escapes onto the dance floor, finding Stacie in an instant.

I leave my seat and rush into the bathroom. I look in the mirror, gazing into my own eyes. I let my fingers graze my lips, Chloe’s chaste kiss still burning them. I stare into my sad eyes and quietly wonder why I do this to myself. I could easily pick up and move to L.A. and start fresh, but Chloe has me kept in imaginary ropes and chains. I run my hands through my hair roughly, leaning against the counter. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to clear my head, but it’s hung on awful thoughts of Chloe writhing underneath me. I bite down on my tongue, digging my nails into my palms, trying seemingly everything to dismiss the scandalous thoughts.

I finally bum up the courage to exit the bathroom, only catch Chloe heading towards the door with some hulking guy. She looks back at me, as if she wanted to make sure I saw her with the massive idiot. My heart dissolves into a jealous puddle and I wince with an audible whine. Chloe rips away her gaze and leaves, arm in arm with the enormous guy. I steady myself against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. I sit cross-legged with my head in my hands. I taste blood flow on my tongue and release my lip. My stomach is wringing itself into knots, my heart is aching into dust, my mind is numb with shame.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose stumble towards the bathroom, inebriated and horny. Cynthia is sobers when she sees me, kneeling down next to me. I look up at her, biting back my tears.

“Whoa man,” Cynthia cooes, brow furrowed with concern. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

I am far from okay. I feel like I’m drowning in unrequited affections and all I can think of is Chloe’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Too much to drink.” I stand up, dusting myself off.

2 weeks.

2 short weeks is all it took for Chloe to suffocate me with my own infatuation.

And she can’t even begin to fathom what she just did to me.


End file.
